


It’s too cold outside, for F1 to test

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter Testing 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian and Valtteri spend some time together after completing day two of the pre season tests.





	It’s too cold outside, for F1 to test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> Yes the title is a twist on the Ed Sheeran song A-Team. 
> 
> And also Sebby had a bruise on his face during his interview :( so I’ve put that in here.

All activity stopped as the snow began to fall.

You would think it was a flurry with the way the teams were acting, but it was just a few tiny little flakes.

Valtteri is walking with Sebastian down the paddock. Happily talking about the day so far, not that much was done.

The Ferrari driver was bundled up to the nines, hood shielding his face from the biting wind as he walked in step with Valtteri.

Sebastian just couldn’t understand the Finn. He wasn’t bundled up in a coat, rather just happily walking besides him in just his race suit, undeterred by the cold.

“I’m Finnish.” Valtteri says in way of explanation, grinning. “This is nothing.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and smiles at him. “Of course it isn’t.” He stops outside the Ferrari motorhome and turns to face him. “Us mere mortals can’t withstand a few snowflakes.”

Valtteri snorts with laughter. “And yet I was the one able to do some running.”

“Of course you were. You’re a Finn.” Sebastian says with a soft chuckle, watching the flakes drift around them. It’s getting thicker now and he hopes that it doesn’t stick. They need all the milage they can get.

Valtteri nods and watches too, smiling to himself when Sebastian attempts to catch a snowflake on his tongue.

It’s not often the two rivals got the chance to just spend time together and talk, and Valtteri treasured any opportunity to talk to the German driver. Especially as their relationship was still so new.

They had gotten together before Winter Break ended. Sebastian had been visiting Valtteri when a snow storm had set in, causing Sebastian to extend his stay. They had found during the extension that they were attracted to each other and had kissed in the sauna.

Valtteri wanted nothing more right now then to kiss Sebastian, but he knew he couldn’t.

Suddenly he notices something on Sebastian’s cheek and frowns, reaching up to lightly touch the small dark bruise below his eye.

Sebastian winces slightly and looks at him. “I’m okay.” He says softly. “Just the force of the car.”

Valtteri nods gently but still looks mildly concerned and it makes Sebastian take his hand gently.

“I’m fine.” Sebastian says softly. “Do you fancy dinner tonight?”

Valtteri squeezes his hand gently and nods. “I’d love to.”

Sebastian gives him a beaming grin and he nods. “Seven in my room? We can make a blanket fort to keep warm.”

Valtteri laughs softly and nods. “I’ll be there.”

Sebastian pauses, looking like he almost wants to kiss him, but the Finn forces himself to move away. He’s not ready yet to reveal their relationship.

Sebastian seems to understand and he moves away, a small sad smile on his face. “See you tonight?”

“You will.” Valtteri says gently, watching as Sebastian turned and headed back into Ferrari.

Valtteri sighs softly and walks away back to Mercedes, already looking forward to that evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
